1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs) with reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being developed. The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes.
The organic light emitting display is widely used in devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, and mobile telephones due to various advantages such as excellent color reproducibility and small thickness.
The OLED included in the organic light emitting display includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. In the OLED, the light emitting layer emits light when current flows from the anode electrode to the cathode electrode, and the amount of emitted light varies in accordance with a change in the amount of current supplied the OLED to display brightness.